Rabbit Girl/Barbun
Barbun is a friendly Rabbit Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Which do you prefer- a sword or a bow?" * Sword - "Fufuu, I think a sword suits you." (+10 Affinity) * Bow - "Oh really? You don't look like you would." "As you can see, our race is very similar to yours. In town we are often mistaken for humans." "Big sis is running low on travel funds.If you could give me a little i would appreciate it." Give 60G: * Yes: "Fufuu, thank you.I could service you a little." (+25 Affinity) "What is a perfect job for me?" * Hunter - "I agree, being a hunter is my true calling.My hearing is top notch.It's my natural talent." (+10 Affinity) * Flirt - "I would definitely look good in a bunny suit. But do you think I'm that immature?" * Prostitute - "What obscene things are you thinking? A child like you shouldn't say such things." "My sheep friend is a drunkard. Do you like to drink?" * I like to - "I see... Just be careful not to drink to much." * I hate it - "Well, it's not that you shouldn't drink, but it goes without saying that you shouldn't be a drunkard." (+10 Affinity) "I'm a rabbit, so the cold doesn't bother me. But I can't really take heat." "I am pretty weak when compared to other beasts, but my body is pretty similar to a human's, so I use a bow." "People often grab my ass while I'm at the pub. Do they mistake me for a bunny girl?" "Do you know why rabbits have such long ears?" * To hear better - "Yeah, that's the biggest reason. Thanks to these ears we can hear things farther away than a human can." (+10 Affinity) * To vent heat - "Yeah, that's one reason. This body traps heat easily." (+10 Affinity) * To pleasure men - "Geez, what perverted thoughts are you having? Do you want to cover big sis's ear in sperm?" "I've met men that want to ejaculate in my ear. Is it really funny to cover a ear in semen? So, did I let them ejaculate in my ear? Fufufu that's a s-e-c-r-e-t." "My friend sheep does nothing but drink. She's really a troublesome child." "Bows have high accuracy. It makes it easy to hit enemies with high evasion rate." "I'm interested in using guns. But even if I master the hunter class, I still can't become a gunner. It seems like something is needed to change jobs." "I'm a rabbit monster. So of course I love carrots." "I bet you don't think I eat rabbit meat, do you?" * You don't - "Yeah. Ideally I shouldn't, even if we aren't the same species we're still related." (+10 Affinity) "The town of Pornof is very perverted. But I still go there to play in my spare time." (High Affinity) "You're going on a dangerous adventure, aren't you? This is a gift from big sis." (+1 Phoenix Tail) (High Affinity) "This is an old bow, you can have it if you want. Big sis already bought a new one." (+1 Long Bow) (High Affinity) "I have a bit of extra travel money so I'll give you some. Don't worry, just take it." (+100G) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Barbun: "Why am I the bartender? ... oh, a customer. Would you like something to drink?" With Bunni: Barbun: "Hello, Bunni." Bunni: "Hop, hop. Rabbit big sis! Hey, hey, think I can be a sexy rabbit?" Barbun: "I-I wonder... I don't know much about the body of a slime. I don't see why not." Bunni: "Hop, hop. I'm going to work hard and eat a lot of carrots"" Barbun: "Eating a lot of carrots does not make you into a rabbit... No, no, it doesn't do anything." With Mary: Barbun: "Mary, you're not drinking too much today are you? Please have a little restraint while drinking." Mary: "Noisy rabbit... Just pour me some sake without making a fuss." Mary: "But I'm happy you are worried about me. You're a good wife." Barbun: "Yeah, yeah, I think you've had enough. You'll catch a cold here so be sure to go to bed in your room." Mary: "Zzz..." Barbun: "Geez..." With Hild: Hild: "Barbun also has rabbit ears... Same as Hild, we match." Barbun: "Oh, you're right. But you are a robot, why do you have rabbit ears?" Hild: "Hild is a rabbit robot?" Barbun: "Really? What a strange child. Grandeur Theater She is required in the "BunnyBunnyhop" and "Alcoholic Sheep" scenes. World Appears in all bars you find Mary once you talk to her. Gadabout Actions Category:World Interactions Category:Companion Side Quests Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Artist: Neko Manma